The girl of the Prophecy
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: As soon as Annabeth and Percy fell into the depths of Tarturs, the seven and Nico are determinded to travel to The House of Hades. But what happens when a mystiours girl appears on the Argo II a few days later? Who is she and why is she important to the prochecy? What will happen to Percy and Annabeth and who will close the doors? My OC and many other ships. Read and review :)


**Hello guys.**

**So, I've had this idea in my head since well. . . since the first time I read MOA. I always had thought: what would it be like if _I_ was put in the events that happened in MOA and HOO? Well this story is it, but it takes place after MOA and is suppose to start in HOO.**

_**Warnings: m****ay have spoilers for HOO. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all goes to Rick R. (except my OC)**_

**(If you guys don't like the idea, please just don't read it. I would appreciate no hate in this story.)**

**I hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

Leo POV:

Leo closed his eyes. He kept tossing and turning over and over in his bed as he tried to sleep, but for some reason just couldn't.

It had only been a few days after Percy and Annabeth had fallen into the depths of Tartarus. The thought had crossed Leo's mind one to many times. It haunted him, sending shivers down his spine every time. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Although probably everybody on the _Argo II_ felt the same way.

He sat up and crossed his legs, thinking about the memory. He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

It was his fault. If only I hadn't been to busy with the statue, he thought to himself. He covered his face in his hands, closing his eyes.

He remembered when him, Frank and Hazel had traveled underground only to have to fight _eidolons _again, and how he had to open the fortune cookie Nemesis had given him. It saved them, but after Percy and Annabeth fell, he knew that it was his fault that they went down in the first place. He had opened the cookie. It saved two lives, but it sacrificed two in the process.

Despite how he had created the rooms on the ship so they felt cozy and never uncomfortable, his room suddenly felt really stuffy.

He rubbed his eyes before slowly standing up. He looked in the mirror as he headed out and paused. He looked closer and could see small bags under his eyes. He blinked a few times wondering how that could have even happened. He realized he hadn't even been sleeping the last few days. Every night he would either not be able to sleep or trying to study the Archimedes spheres. Piper and Jason had found him and forced him to go to sleep a few times but even then he would only get a few hours.

He opened the door and peeked his head out. He didn't want to disturb the others and quietly shut the door behind him. He passed the deck and decided to come back after getting a little snack. He walked past the other doors, putting his hands in his pockets. The cold wooden floor made small creaking noises under his feet.

He reached the dinning area, the pictures of Camp Half-Blood on the walls showing images of camp. Leo frowned slightly at the sight, instantly making him think of Percy and Annabeth. He walked over to the one that showed the Golden Fleece next to Thalia's pine tree. He stopped to stare at it for a few minuets.

He ran a hand though his hair again and walked over to the table, grabbing a plate and making some cookies and a glass of milk appear. He grabbed one and took a bite, taking a sip of the milk after. He sat down on one of the chairs and closed his eyes.

Why did they have to do this quest? Why did he have to be a demigod? Why couldn't he just be a normal teenager? Sure, because he was a demigod he had met some great friends like Jason, Piper, Percy, Hazel and the rest. But at the same time he thought, if he wasn't, maybe his mom wouldn't have died that night. The thought almost made him cry. He opened his eyes again and stared at his plate of cookies, frowning. Suddenly he had lost his appetite. He sighed and leaned his head against the table.

He didn't like to think of his mother, especially that night. The way he remembered Gaea's voice taunting him, saying it was his fault. . .

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud _thump _coming from the upper deck of the ship. Leo immediately shot up from his seat, his glass tipping over and milk spilling all over the table. He didn't care. He started running to the deck, passing by the others and hearing them open their doors.

"What was that?" Nico asked, his sword already in his hand. His hair was slightly messed up from sleeping but his face was full of alert just like the others.

The first thing that came to mind was monster, since usually that's what happened when something was heard on deck. But one thing Leo noticed was that Festus hadn't put the alarm bell on, which is what he usually did when they were being attacked.

"I don't know. . . let's go find out though," Piper said, holding her Katoptris tightly in her hand.

Nobody argued. They all quickly ran up the deck, weapons out and ready to fight. When they all reached the deck Jason, who was in the front of everybody, suddenly stopped making everybody almost fall behind him.

"What?" Leo asked, pushing past everyone. Everybody had lowered their weapons a confused look written on their faces.

He saw why. There laying in the middle of the deck was a girl. She was unconscious and had one hand closed holding something. Everybody looked at her closely, not sure what to make of her.

Frank was the first to move. He hesitated before slowly walking over to her; his bow and arrow held in his hand.

She had dark brown hair that covered some of her face as she laid there. She wore a black jacket with a faint skull on it along with some ripped jeans and black sneakers. From the looks of it, she looked like a daughter of Hades. Compared to Nico she could be, except her skin wasn't pale. It was a good tan like Leo's.

Frank knelt beside her, furrowing his eyebrows. He noticed that in her hand she was holding a necklace. He looked at her for a few more seconds before looking back at everyone.

"Well, I guess this is what we heard. . ." he said, looking at her again. Slowly everybody walked over as well. Nico studied her carefully before leaning down and touching her arm.

Instantly, her eyes shot open and gasped looking around. Nico and everybody jumped a little and backed away. The necklace that was in her hand was replaced with a long Celestial bronze sword. She stood up quickly and held up high at everyone. Leo's eyes widened and backed away just as everybody else did.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice full of alarm and her dark brown eyes looking at everyone.

"Who are _you_? What are you doing here?" Jason demanded, raising his sword slightly. Everybody raised theirs as well. Leo didn't have anything whether than his hammer and his fire abilty.

"I-I'm Angie," she mumbled. She lowered her sword as she looked over each one. The sword suddenly turned back into the necklace she was holding and put it on. There was a single charm that had a moon and star. He looked around and saw everybody's surprised expression as they lowered their weapons again but still held them tightly.

"I don't know how I got here. . ." she admitted, frowning.

For the longest time, nobody said anything. It was silent. Finally, Nico spoke up. "Its alright. You said your name is Angie right?" he asked, surprisingly gentle. She nodded.

"Well, I'm Nico. . ." He trailed off, introducing everybody on the ship. They all went up to her and shook her hand, smiling at each of them.

"I'm sorry for coming out of nowhere, I guess," she said with a small laugh at the end still smiling and rubbed her arm.

Hazel came up to her and gave her a comforting smile. "Its alright. Would you like to see around the ship?"

She nodded again. Hazel turned to face him. "Leo, mind showing her around?"

Leo had been staring at her and it took him a moment to respond. "Huh? Oh. . . yeah, sure," he said and walked over to her. "Follow me."

He starting walking back towards the lower deck, her following close behind him. She looked back at everyone that was watching her before disappearing below with Leo.

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight, Piper looked around. "Do you think we can trust her?" she asked to nobody particular. Nico looked down at his sword he still held in his hand and put it away.

"I'm not completely sure. But there's something about her. . . I can't explain it," he murmured and looked at Hazel.

"She almost looked like your sister, Nico," Jason said, feeling a little awkward saying it and looked at Nico with a slight frown. His head shot up and he gave a semi-glare at him.

"No, she's not. I mean. . . at least I don't think so."

Hazel put her hand on his shoulder and looked at everyone. "Let's talk more about it tomorrow. Its getting late," she said softly. Everybody nodded in agreement and all headed back downstairs.

As everybody walked into their rooms and closed the doors, Nico saw Leo and Angie walking into the dinning area. He stopped for a second to look at her. Angie had stopped as well, staring at him. He shook his head looking away quickly before walking into the room he was staying in and shut the door.

* * *

**That's it.**

**Well, for now at least. :P**

**I know, I know; its not that good. It could be better but sadly I'm suffering from writers block and its 11:38 PM over here. Plus, I know it's rushed. If there's anything else I did wrong, tell me in the review. It would mean a lot.**

**Thank you for reading this. I hope you all liked it. :) Pls review.**

**-Angie**


End file.
